


Hero

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goodluckdetective asked you: I'm giving you two options, because the first is really hard. 2. Bruce figures out one of his children is dying from a second hand source</p>
<p>[1. Alfred dies]</p>
<p>For Goodluckdetective's Angst War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

They all knew it would happen someday. Alfred seemed invincible, but in the end, he was only human.

The worst part about it was that he died alone.

Bruce, in his mad dash to find Damian’s body, had left the manor with little more than a warning. Dick had left before then, escaping the ghosts of Gotham in Chicago. Tim was always gone, but with the problems within the Teen Titans, he was forced to prioritize. Jason was busy with the Outlaws off-world.

Alfred Pennyworth died alone in Wayne Manor, surrounded by the portraits of the dead.

* * *

“So what happened?” Dick took the bottle of beer Jason offered him, eyes rimmed red. His suit was wrinkled, tie hanging off his neck limply.

Tim sighed, flipping through a file. “Carrie Kelley found him. The girl that Alfred hired to walk Titus a couple of times a week. Damian’s friend.”

“Didn’t know the kid had those,” Jason muttered, but it had no bite. They had barely started to recover from Damian’s death. Alfred had practically raised them all. Losing him too was too big of a blow.

“The coroner report says it was natural causes,” Tim continued. “He died in his sleep.”

“He was getting up there in years…we knew it was coming.” Jason said, tossing a beer to Tim. “He raised Bruce too, you know? It’s a miracle he could still handle all of us.”

“I just wish we could have been here.” Dick rubbed his eyes, smiling weakly. “He used to say I’d be the death of him whenever I tried to swing off the chandelier in the main hall.”

“He just said that about me in general,” Jason grinned, recalling the memories fondly. “I thought he was gonna throw a fit when I broke the vase in the study.”

“You broke it?” Tim sat up, sipping his beer. “He told me that it cracked when ninjas snuck into the mansion to get Bruce.”

Dick snorted, smothering giggles behind his bottle. “He lied. He told Damian that Bruce was born in a cave.”

The other two laughed, the atmosphere in the room lightening slightly. Jason raised his bottle to his brothers. “To Alfred, who made the best damn cookies in the universe.”

“To Alfie,” Dick nodded, clinking his bottle against Jason’s. “May he finally enjoy those vacations he always threatened Bruce with.”

“To Alfred.” Tim clicked his bottle against theirs, leaning back. “The true hero of Gotham.” 


End file.
